The Hidden Truth
by carolinagirlfromsc
Summary: When a person comes from emily's past it changes Everything
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Truth H/p Ship Summary- When someone from Emily's past comes back into her life, the team is sent on a jorney to find a serial kidnapper and killer.  
Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or it's characters. no infringment intended.  
A/N:Sorry for spelling mistakes. i am using windows notepad because my word 2007 is not working. remember no spell check on notepad.

The team was sitting in the bullpen working on custodials and was up in his

office and so was Rossi discussing in detail the diffrence between a fling and a relationship.

Hotch is a relationship guy, where as Rossi is a guy more interested in a fling. The debate

got heated and they decided to go grab a cup of coffee. When they were at the door they stopped

at the sight of a mangled raven haired, snow white skin, tall, half naked, girl. Hotch thought

she couldn't be more than 16.

"Mom," Was all she said.

Every one in the bullpen was staring. Emily turned around and looked her daughter in the eye.

"Oh My God" Was all that she said.

The girl started to break out into tears and passers by soon left. The team was still wondering

why that girl had called Emily mom. Emily ran up to the girl and hugged her. Hotch motioned for Emily

to come to the confrence room to explain. She hesitently motioned for the girl to stay put.

Then she went to truth time. The entire team was waiting for a response.

"What is going on Em?" Derek Asked.

"Your worrying us."Rossi stated.

"Who is she?"Garcia asked.

"What is going on?"Reid Asked.

"I agree."Jj stated.

"Emily please explain."Hotch stated.

"Well, that girl out there is my name is is 16. She dissapeared when she was

12. The police didn't really do anything. They thought she was a run away.I always thought

that she didn't run away." Emily explained.

"How did she know where you were?" Derek asked and every one agreed.

"What i want to know is details, like her birthday, how old you were when you had her, WHO

IS HER FATHER." Gracia stated.

"Her birthday in March 3,1993.I was 20 when i had her. And i don't know her fathers name. All

I have is her fathers intials AGH, he was 23 went to Georgetown to study law i think,and the place where we met.

Which incase you plan to ask is on the bank of the potamic on the fourth of July 1992."

Rossi started thinking. Then just spouted out."No, that is not possible."

"What are you talking about Rossi?"Derek asked.

"Hotch what is your middle name?"

"Gregory." Hotch replied. Rossi continued.

"You are 39 now so when Emily was 20 you would have been lived off the potamic growning up.

It wouldn't be that far of a strech to say you swam in it. You also went to georgetown to study law."

A silent "Oh My god" was let out by everyone in the room.

"Are you telling me that Hotch could be the father of Emily's child."JJ Derek Reid and Garcia Asked.

Hotch and Emily were to stunned to speak.

"Yes"Rossi replied.

"We can sent out DNA and it should be back in three weeks."Rossi stated.

"Ok"Both Hotch and Emily Replied.

Three Weeks later in the confrence room.

Rossi held the results in his hand and Began to read them aloud.

"Aaron Gregory Hotchner you are the father of Kelly Elizabeth Prentiss. Congrads."

Do you want more please review i will only write if i get reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. i am sorry it took so long to is still not working right. And i am sorry i went and read my story yesterday and some of the words got lost in the upload. sorry for the i didn't make anyones brain hurt to much. some of my chapters might be missing a few more words. i hope sorry. No copyright infringment intended.

'Wow' Was all Hotch thought to himself. He had been dying over the possibility for the past

three weeks but he was still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Emily

was the mother of his child. He couldn't believe the women he had come to know and respect as

the rock of his team was the mother of his child. He has another child,a teenager, a teenage

cared for Emily. He didn't understand what he felt for her before all of this.

This was more than he had ever his divorce he found himself getting closer to

felt protective and almost a love toward Emily, though he would never admit it.

Thoughts raced in his mind as he tried to comprehend what was going on. The first thing

he saw when he looked up was a shocked face that was Emily.

'Oh My God' Was all Emily could think. Within the time of a month her daughter had been returned

to her, the entire team found out she had a child, and she found out a man who had orignally

hated her was the father of her daughter. THis whole time the thought of Hotch being

Kelly's father was highly unlikely. Now it was definite. In her own weird way she had always

been glad she hadn't known who Kelly's father was. If she didn't know that meant know else

would and no one could take kelly away from her. Now everything has changed. The man was her

boss. They had just started to grow a friendship. She had just started to care for him in a

way she thought might blur the line between superior/subordinate. That line went out the window.

Emily the looks up at emotion is written on his hated that. Sometimes she would wish

for him to let down that barrier between himself and the real world. Now she couldn't think about

that.'This changes everything' Emily thought to herself. 


End file.
